


The Day They Left

by 1Pastel_Souls1



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: (to the tune of BILL BILL BILL BILL) DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH, F/M, FUCK, SO, THEY AREN'T LIVING LIKE LARRY, but it's a shitty world and we can't get it to be gay, in an ideal perfect world this story would get a lot of gay, there is implied gay but it's probably not going to become canon, we're just as sad about it as you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Pastel_Souls1/pseuds/1Pastel_Souls1
Summary: Bobby, his twin brother Gary and their mother are not clueless to the concept of jumping towns and, consequently, schools as well as jobs, but they've never gotten to live by the seaside before, let alone on a peninsula. All seems to go well for the twins and their mother… until their new school's mascot, Patchy the Pirate, is found, torn to pieces and burnt by the rival school. What follows is a thread of horrors, but are they mere coincidences? Or is someone pulling the strings…?





	The Day They Left

**Author's Note:**

> Mod Frog: By the way, we have some OCs in here sooooooooo yeah
> 
> Mod Soulless: SpongeBob is renamed Bobby, Squidward is renamed Edward, Mr Krabs is referred to by his first name Eugene, Plankton is referred to by his first name Sheldon, that fish guy who gets hypnotised in the musical is called Frank, there are two sardines who are twins and are called Samantha and Samuel and the mayor is named May Oore.

 

"I'M READY!" is what Bobby would have cried had he not learnt from last time he joined a new school at the beginning of the year.

It'd been two schools ago now but he could still remember the day he said that - all the other students had heard him, laughed at him and he ended up leaving the school shortly after - a month or two afterward - all the bullying that commenced shortly after.

Then they moved to the country - again - and Bobby with his city accent could never fit in there but it was nice and small but really, really small. And, well, after his mother's job collapsed, again, they had to move again after the school year ended because of her reaction.

And now... he was here. A school at the coast, on a peninsula, that was small but not too small. First time he lived near the sea, actually, and it was beautiful out here. He'd had time to admire the view of his new flat's room during the holidays.

Though his lesson was learnt to not cry out in joy at the beginning of the year, Bobby couldn't help his eyes from shining with bliss.

"Move out the way, faggot!"

Faggot. Definitely hadn't heard that one before.

Oh! Right, moving, yes, he should move. He didn't want to be late for his first day.

Beside him was his twin, who wasn't so eager to rush on ahead. If it hadn't been for Bobby, he probably would have dawdled along, playing whatever game he had on his phone now, or watching more slime stimming videos. But Bobby took that chance away from his twin before he could even consider it, dragging him along by the arm.

“Education waits for no one, my brother!”

Gary only rolled his eyes, as per usual, and shoved his phone and hands into his blazer pockets.

Once at the entrance of the school, Bobby pushed open the heavy glass doors. He could have repeated the mistake he made three schools ago - he'd decided to kick open the large, glass doors. The glass shattered and the bill of replacing the glass was far more than the medical bill. Yeah, they didn't stay at that school for long. Bobby made his way through the doors, still keeping a firm grip on his brother’s arm. At this point, Gary had all but forgotten what resistance was, letting his brother drag him by his lanky arm with little more than a roll of his eyes, his favoured gesture.

Bobby gazed at the room around him. No matter how many different schools he attended, the feeling of seeing the inside for the first time was always the same. A massive window in the ceiling illuminated the room, to the point where the area had no ceiling lights. The red and white tiles on the floor were already spotted with muddy shoeprints.

Bobby was extra careful to wipe his feet on the mat in front of the door, as to salvage those few clean patches.

Gary, on the other hand, didn't care enough to even bother, and Bobby's efforts were in vain as Gary followed him step by step, dirtying the patches he'd tried to keep clean. Despite this, Bobby avoided stepping in mud as best he could.

It seemed that everybody was already heading to class, as Bobby could see several clumps of his fellow students hurrying down the different halls.

“Gary, mom told us that our first stop should be the main office, right?” Bobby asked, not very reliant on his memory. He never really could remember things very well, important or not. One time this had dire consequences, as he attempted to memorise a recipe and, instead of the three _tea_ spoons of butter it clearly stated on the recipe, he put three _table_ spoons of butter in, drowning it in butter and making it a less pleasant meal for everyone. Not good times.

Gary tugged on Bobby’s sleeve, pulling him back to reality, and nodded in response to his question.  
“Alrighty, now we just have to… actually find the main office.”

This could never be simple, could it?

“Fear not, my twin, we shall journey far and wide to find the MAIN OFFICE!” Bobby proclaimed overdramatically. Gary looked down, attempting to hide his face in case any students were still nearby.

After five minutes of attempting to find the office, only to find it was very close to where they had entered, Bobby later realised that he could have maybe, I don't know, **_asked someone where the office was_ ** _._ Oh why did all his genius ideas come two minutes after they stopped being useful?

The office was tucked just around the corner from the front doors. If it weren’t for the “ **D o n ‘ t  d o  d r u g s”** poster on it, the wooden door would have seemed like the entrance to any other classroom. Gary had finally managed to escape Bobby’s grasp a solid two minutes ago, and was trailing several feet behind as they approached the door. As Bobby reached for the doorknob, he peered through the small window in o

the door that was just about at eye level. Three chairs were lined up across the way, and a boy about their age had taken a seat in the middle one.

He had short, straight, ginger hair, and it looked slightly damp and slicked back. He seemed to be more interested in looking at the expensive ring he had on his finger and fiddling with his left ear’s earring. He held a frown on his face, lips puckered slightly. Perhaps his interest in his jewellery (didn't the dress code say that rings weren't allowed?) was why he hadn't seen Bobby peering in and why a before unseen adult saw him.

As the door swung open, nearly hitting Bobby in the face as a consequence, Gary caught up, not that he was too bothered about being left behind, and only just shoved his phone into his pocket before the teacher saw him. That wouldn't have been a good impression to make again.

“Oh, you must be Bobby and Gary Sponge!”

While Gary simply nodded and pushed past the teacher and sat down on the chair at the other boy's right, Bobby was eager to make an even better impression. He grabbed the teacher's hand and shook it profusely with a fervent grin, babbling some sort of introduction as the teacher anxiously waited for him to let go with a sheepish smile. After a solid ten seconds of awkward hand shaking, Bobby finally let go. The teacher quickly maneuvered around Bobby and made his way down the hall.

“I wish I was him,” Eugene said to lighten the mood. It wasn't clear if it worked but Gary nodded solemnly in response. Bobby walked through the open door and looked around at the main office. There were two desks along the wall to the left, both on either side of a door. A sign on the door read “Mr. Neptune”.

Gary was already sat down and fiddling with his newest creation, his newest batch of slime. Eugene raised an eyebrow at it but was soon entranced by the slick movements of Gary's fingers in the slime.

Bobby realized that he had been standing near the doorway for a solid ten seconds, and decided to take a seat next to his brother.

“Dear God, there’s two of them this time.” The red-head muttered under his breath as he finally stood up. “Alright, newbies, let’s get this bullshit over with.” Bobby was startled by the harsh language. The boy had seemed rather polite at first glance.

“Oh, so you’re our tour guide!” Bobby concluded.

“Well… yeah, I guess. Not really a _tour guide_ -”

“Chaperon?”

“No.”

“Show-around person?”

“That literally means the same thing as tour guide- just… whatever. Shut up. The tour begins now.”

Bobby’s eyes lit up. “So this _is_ a tour-!” Eugene stared daggers at him.

“No. Talking. During. The. Damn. Tour,” he ordered, making his way towards the office door. Bobby took this as a cue to follow him. That’s when he realized that Gary was still sitting, playing with slime. Bobby grabbed his brother’s arm once again, and pulled him up. Gary fumbled to close the slime container, but gave up, simply holding it upright to prevent the slime from falling out.

Once everybody was up, the three began down the hallway. Bobby pulled Gary along as he followed close behind Eugene.

“To surviv-”

“Survive? It's a school, it's hardly a concentration camp,” Bobby said through a laugh.

“You'd be surprised,” Eugene said, flicking through his logbook to find his timetable. “Week One, Wednesday… Maths. Ugh.”

Maths!

“Maths with… Mr JENKINS?! Oh man, this is going to be a breeze! Blind old bat can barely see, this will be easy!”

The trio queued up outside the classroom, Eugene nodding toward particular students.

“That's Sandy, a foreign student who moved to the area and into the school halfway during last year. She's an absolute nerd and a control freak. Avoid her at all costs.

“That's Marc, he's the guy who wears the mascot suit, Patchy. He's the brooding kind of guy but he's one of the better people to be friends with. He can get you with the jocks and is a good friend to have.

“That's Perch, he does the school newspaper - fifty pence per newspaper - and also performs in most school performances and sings in assemblies. Nice guy but his only friend is a loser and no social benefit.

“That's Patrick. Total. Dumbass. He asks stupid questions, gives stupid answers and is stupid. No social benefit, no friends, absolutely a loser. Don't be friends with him.”

Bobby zoned out after Eugene started talking about some other student, not really one for gossip. He thought he should be allowed to experience each person for himself and get to know them. Of course, that was what got him called gullible and naive and overly friendly and other twisted qualities that were flaws in disguise.

Gary was better at this sort of stuff, knowing who to talk to, knowing who to be seen with, knowing who was fucking who, how to speak. But he didn't use it to his advantage. He rarely spoke - people wanted to crack him, see what made him tick, uncover his secrets. Gary was able to tear himself away, to silence himself, to not show too much passion or feeling. He knew how and when to talk and how and when to shut up.

Bobby never knew how he did it. Gary was a clam when asked about it. Not even his twin brother could crack him, why did people think they could?

Aaaaaaaaaaand he had the slime out again. Bobby didn't understand Gary's fascination with the stuff, or why he was always making it and playing with it in class, during break, outside school. He was absolutely obsessed with the stuff, absolutely obsessed.

For the last few schools, Gary had made a name for himself, the Slime Supplier. He sold slime and its ingredients in schools, keeping it undercover as to not get caught by teachers, though some were known to see it and ignore it and even buy it. Gary would probably set that up here.

Eugene started pulling him into the classroom as the queue shifted into the class. Now Bobby would experience his first lesson on a peninsula.

 

* * *

 

Maths was, as Gary would probably call it, a clusterfuck. Eugene was right though; it _was_ a breeze, Jenkins was as blind as he was old (so very) and he was even dafter than that. Probably deaf too. Poor old Jenkins - clearly he wasn't able to retire yet and these students were taking advantage of him.

Food Tech was a blast, the teacher being nice and kind (Gary didn't take Food Tech but he still had to attend because he had no timetable of his own) and everyone helped each other.

P.E… Not as great but still pretty good! Football was fun! No one else seemed to think the same but Bobby enjoyed himself, even though he fell over in the mud a couple times after Eugene accidentally tripped him five times and then some kid, Sheldon, maybe, kicked the ball into his face. Gary, who had gotten the most goals and won the game for their team, ended up having Bobby's arm over his shoulder and dragging him back to the changing room.

Eugene left them at lunch, telling them to meet him at the main office when the second bell went so he could take them to tutor and they sat in the canteen, munching on their packed lunches. Since it was a Wednesday, Gary had made their lunches today so Bobby was pleasantly surprised to see his favourite sandwich made and cut into rectangles, along with a banana and a sausage roll.

Now, it was after tutor, and they were currently in Science - Chemistry to be exact! They were doing a practical - goggles on, hair up, no sitting down, standing up only, choose your partners! Gary was invited into a group by some boys who had been messing around during the register and explanation of the practical. Bobby _was_ going to go with Eugene and his friends, but then he saw the boy from earlier, Patrick, who Eugene had slagged off earlier, sat at his table, staring at the board with an ajar mouth and fearfully confused face, all on his lonesome. Bobby couldn't let him suffer - he had no clue on what was going on, clearly!

“Hiya!” Bobby greeted him, grinning and waving his hand so fast it gave light a run for its money. “I'm Bobby Sponge and I couldn't help but notice that you don't seem to have a partner!”

“He never does,” Eugene grumbled from a distance, resting his cheek on his hand and leaning on the table with a sigh.

“Oh! Silly me, I forgot to get the equipment!” Bobby gave his face a light slap and giggled to himself. “I'll go fetch that!” As he darted around the room, clearly not knowing where everything was, even Dumbass Partick was able to figure this out; Bobby was new to the school.

Made sense now that he thought about it. No one who had been to the school beforehand _hadn't_ heard of the infamous, fat, stupid, ugly Patrick Star. No wonder Bobby was so happy to be his partner - he had no idea!

Oh, and apparently his twin ditched him for a group of boys. That probably contributed as well.

As Bobby finally returned, Patrick said, “... You're… new here, aren't you?”

“Yuppers!”

“Right, right.” Called it. Bobby wasn't stupid at all, he just lacked experience in the school! Alas, he had a lot to learn. Eugene would probably teach him over the course of the next few days.

And then Patrick would be alone again.

Might as well revel in it now.

Bobby was eager to help Patrick with the experiment while encouraging him to get involved with it. For once, Patrick was engaged with the work and, lo and behold, he had his book open and was even writing what he'd learnt down!

When Bobby himself wasn't making notes or recording results or watching the reaction, he was peering over at Gary.

Gary could look after himself, yes. Gary was also fourteen. But Bobby was the older twin and he just loved his baby twin so much that he couldn't help it.

It wasn't his business who Gary did and didn't talk to, but something about seeing Gary happily chatting away with three boys who he'd just met. Gary had always been a quiet kid - probably said five things per week, literally - so seeing his mouth move so much felt strange to Bobby. If Gary, the quiet kid, was becoming the loud kid, did that mean Bobby, the loud kid, would become the quiet kid? He couldn't be quiet! He had so much to say! So many stories to tell, nicknames to give, laughs to laugh!

“Bobby, can you help me with this?”

Within the minute Bobby helped Patrick with his dilemma, there was a loud smash, a spill and a yell from their teacher, a sub, Mrs Puff.

“WHO THREW THAT?!”

The class went silent immediately, not a murmur made.

And then, one of the boys from Gary's table (Joe?) pointed at some tall, lanky, pale faced teenager who stood facing who the class knew as the real culprit. No one spoke; according to what Patrick had said, no one really stood up for anyone, especially not himself and especially not the lanky kid being screamed at by the substitute teacher. Bobby would, but had his own reasons.

He made eye contact with the culprit and pretended it wasn't his twin brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Iconic Comments On The Google Doc
> 
> Doc: Mr. Dutchman  
> Frog: *changes it to Mr. Neptune*  
> Soul: You changed it. How could you? *plays funeral song in honour of Mr Dutchman* Mr Dutchman shall never be  
> forgotten. Even though his death was outside the story, it was the hardest one of all. And, though he may be gone physically, he will never depart in spirit. *kazoos My Heart Will Go On* Goodbye Mr Dutchman. You shall be missed.
> 
> Doc: Eugene raised an eyebrow at it but was soon entranced by the slick movements of Gary's fingers in the slime.  
> Soul:I felt really dirty writing this and we all felt dirty reading it and if you didn't, don't fucking lie to me.  
> Frog: JHGFDSFGHJ
> 
> Frog: Throwback to gay
> 
> Doc: D o n ' t d o d r u g s  
> Soul: FUCK YOU. I TAKE ALL THE WEEFS.  
> Soul: *WEEDS
> 
> Doc: tucked just around the corner  
> Soul: You know what else is tucked just around the corner? THIS DICK.
> 
> Doc: he'd decided to kick open the large, glass doors.  
> Frog: someBODY
> 
> Doc: "I'M READY!"  
> Soul: Missing from this sentence: "-PROMOTION!"
> 
> Doc: Bobby [walked through the open door and looked at the main office].  
> Frog: wait was the door ever opened  
> Frog: I'm being a basic bitch and usingg walked
> 
> Doc: "Fear [not, my twin, we shall journey far and wide to find the MAIN OFFICE!"]  
> Soul: I wrote feds, then fesd, then feed, and then I died and a robot corrected my mistakes and took my place and all I have to say is fuck.  
> Frog: me
> 
> Doc: Oh why did all his genius ideas come two minutes after they stopped being useful?  
> Soul: I never thought I'd relate to SpongeBob but here I am.


End file.
